Terrors
"Terrors" is the eleventh episode of Young Justice and aired on September 23rd. Logline Batman assigns Superboy and Miss Martian to go undercover inside Belle Reve Penitentiary, a federal prison designed to house the world’s worst super-villains... Synopsis Cat Grant reports live from New Orleans, Lousisiana, on a battle between Superman and Martian Manhunter and the Terror Twins. As the twins are beaten, Miss Martian and Superboy take on their appearance in order to get inside Belle Reve Penitentiary since all the ice villains who were recently defeated were inevitably sent there, making it risky and suspicious. Miss Martian and Superboy arrive at Belle Reve with Mister Freeze and Icicle Jr.. The institution proves to be brutal, since the warden, Amanda Waller is especially hostile to the prisoners, wanting to keep the record and reputation of the prison being inescapable intact. All the prisoners, including Superboy and Miss Martian in disguise, have collars on their neck which is designed to shut down dangerous meta human powers such as super strength and any type projectile conjuring. The collar also acts as a treatment for ones who intend to step out of line by electric shocks. Since Miss Martian's collar was designed to suppress Tuppence Terror's super strength, her telepathy still works, so she uses it to communicate with Superboy. Superboy, being sent and roomed with Icicle Jr., bonds with him at a level because of their similar issues regarding their respective progenitors. Icicle is also attracted to Miss Martian in her shapeshifting mode as Tuppence. Unfortunately Superboy gets into a fight with several of Icicle Sr.'s cronies, including Professor Ojo, who recognizes him. In the nick of time, Miss Martian telepathically compels Ojo to blurt out "Tommy Terror" when he was about to compromise his cover. Later at noon, Aqualad, who is surveilling the prison, offers to break them out, but Miss Martian argues that they need to nip the escape attempt in the bud, so they decline but ask him to be on alert. The Twins go to a mandatory rehabilitation behavior session with Hugo Strange. Miss Martian, trying to act normal elaborates on Superboy "father's" issues. Superboy has an outburst exclaiming that Megan lives in a fantasy world, which hurts her. As it turns out, the ice villains are hatching a massive prison break for all the cons. Superboy pretends to make allies with Icicle Jr. and comrades, but his true motive is to sabotage the breakout. Unfortunately, Miss Martian deters Killer Frost from killing an officer. Frost freezes Megan and Superboy loses contact with her. In order to get to Megan and foil the cons' plan, as they are trying to bash through the women's wing, Superboy tricks Icicle Jr. into getting his father's approval by getting the collars completely shut down, when in reality he reactivates every collar and incapacitates most of the cons. Mister Freeze catches onto Junior and Superboy but the two beat him. Superboy quickly busts the wall into the woman's wing to find Killer Frost gloating. As he sees Megan frozen, and apparently dead, he engages Frost in combat. He uses her muscled prison friend as a shield when Killer attempts to freeze him, then throws the frozen block knocking both out. Icicle was surprised of his actions then quickly realized of his "sister's" condition. Superboy feels overwhelmed with sorrow at the idea of losing Megan. In the brink of his frustration, he tries to punch the ice, but Icicle Jr. stops him, as it would shatter her. Superboy starts losing his hope. Then the ice unexpectedly breaks apart and "Tuppence" is freed, unconscious but unharmed. Superboy grabs her as she is awake. As Megan explains that it's pretty cold from where she comes from, suggesting that she was able to survive because of it, she is cut short as Superboy pulls her into a deep kiss. Icicle, dumbstruck and disgusted exclaimed "Dude, it's your sister!" Within the kiss, Miss Martian goes back to her true form as Icicle realizes their true identities. He slumps realizing he had been conned and he would probably be in big trouble. The prison break was handled and no one escaped except for the Riddler. Hugo Strange replaces Amanda as the new warden, and it turns out that he was in on the escape attempt, in spite of acting as a victim earlier. He and Icicle Sr. congratulate each other, as, even though only one con escaped, all the main objectives were reached, which will undoubtedly please... The Light. Title The title might come from the fact that the Superboy and Miss Martian go undercover to Belle Reve Penitentiary as the Terror Twins. Also, there they encounter many dangerous criminals, so in a sense they must face many "terrors," all the while preserving their cover. Cast and Characters Credited *Nolan North - Superboy, Professor Ojo *Danica McKeller - Miss Martian *Khary Payton - Aqualad, Brick *Bruce Greenwood - Batman *Adrian Pasdar - Hugo Strange *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Amanda Waller *James Remar - Icicle Sr. *Yuri Lowenthal - Icicle Jr. *Keith Szarabajka - Mr. Freeze *Sarah Shahi - Killer Frost *Dave Franco - Riddler Uncredited Continuity * This episode explains the reason behind the coordinated attacks of Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost and Captain Cold in "Independence Day." * Belle Reve Penitentiary houses many villains arrested in previous episodes: ** Blockbuster from "Fireworks" ** Brick from "Welcome to Happy Harbor" ** Shimmer and Mammoth from "Drop-Zone" ** Professor Ivo from "Schooled" ** Professor Ojo and Hook from "Infiltrator" ** Abra Kadabra from "Denial" * Professor Ojo recognizes Superboy from "Infiltrator". In fact, he's the only one who does. Trivia * The first episode with Miss Martian in which she did not say her catchphrase, "Hello Megan!" * Miss Martian and Superboy share their first on-screen kiss. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Terror Twins in the show, after appearing in comic issue #0. * This marks the second time Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis were all absent during an episode. * "Belle Rêve" is French for "beautiful dream". Goofs Quotes "Well, maybe Tommy refuses to live in Tuppence's stupid little fantasy world where every problem's solved in half-an-hour!" -Superboy "Dude, that's your sister !" -Icicle Jr References Category:A to Z Category:Season One episodes